Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a wire reversing apparatus in a wire terminating equipment that makes terminal-attached wires of wiring harness.
Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 5 is an outline perspective view of a conventional wire terminating equipment and FIG. 6 is a perspective view of a wire reversing apparatus in the equipment (Japanese Patent Publication No. Showa 64-5424).
In these figures, the front end 1a of a wire 1 fed out from a wire supply device A is held by a wire clamp 3 provided on the underside of a reversing body 2 in a wire reversing apparatus B (FIG. 7) and reversed toward a direction opposite the wire feeding direction by turning the reversing body 2 through 180 degrees to form a semicircular arc of wire (FIG. 8). Then, the other side 1b of the arc wire opposite to the clamped end 1a is fed a predetermined length by the wire supply device A, measured, and cut by a cutter 4 (FIG. 9). Designated 5 is an endless carrier chain which has wire holders 6 arranged at equal pitches. Holding the both ends 1a, 1a' of the wire 1, the wire holders 6 are moved intermittently one pitch at a time simultaneously with the turning of the reversing body 2.
In FIGS. 6 and 7, denoted 7 is a wire supply roll, 8 an oscillating nozzle, 9 a wire winding disk to prevent wire from having undesired distortions during reversing, C a wire stripper that removes an insulation from the end of the wire (FIG. 5), D a detector to determine whether the wire stripping has been carried out correctly, E a terminal crimping device, and F a detector to check the crimped condition of the terminal.
As shown in FIG. 5, since the wire reversing apparatus B has a rotary drive section B.sub.1 for the reversing body 2 located in the upper part thereof, inspection and repair is difficult to be performed. That is, the apparatus has poor maintainability.
To cope with this problem, a construction has been conceived as shown in FIG. 10, in which a rotating shaft 10 of the turntable (reversing body) 2' is located under the turntable. In the figure denoted 3' is a wire clamp. In this construction, however, when the wire is subjected to the reversing, feeding and cutting operations, the cut surfaces 1b, 1b' of both ends are always located on a line P that is parallel to the carrier chain 5 and passes through the center of the rotating shaft 10. Hence, as the both ends 1a, 1a' of the wire 1 are gripped by the wire holders 6 of the carrier chain 5 and moved intermittently, one of the ends 1a' will be bent by striking against the rotating shaft 10, as indicated by an imaginary line in FIG. 10 and a solid line in FIG. 11. This necessitates the provision of a wire end correction device G to rectify the bent portion 1c before the wire ends are terminated as by the crimping device E. This increases the manufacturing cost.